


Амулет

by suricate



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	

Ровно в двадцать минут девятого Кроуфорд застегивает последнюю пуговицу на светло-сером мундире. Черт его знает, как ему удалось сохранить парадную форму гауптштурмфюрера СС. Шульдих хохмит и сплевывает за окно вязкую слюну. Меня там не было, но я прекрасно представляю себе его ухмылку. Когда Шульдиху не по себе, он всех доводит своим сомнительным остроумием. К этому можно привыкнуть.  
  
\- Эй, а как же орден? – спрашивает Шульдих. Кроуфорд только пожимает плечами в ответ. Когда Кроуфорд злится, он такой же, как обычно. Только движения становятся чуть резче. Это стоит запомнить.  
  
Никак решил вернуться в строй, - думает Шульдих, но Кроуфорд награждает его таким взглядом, что рыжий решает придержать язык за зубами. Кроуфорд не телепат, но хреновым же он был бы лидером группы, не знай он, о чем думают его люди.   
  
Группы Шварц официально не существует три года и девять месяцев. Это тысяча триста шестьдесят шесть дней. На самом деле команда распалась в июле двухтысячного, когда ушел Фарфарелло. Это семьсот тридцать пять дней. Вот так и получилось, что все это время Шварц держались вместе силами одного невменяемого богоборца.   
Как будто этот шестьсот тридцать один день что-то по-настоящему меняет.  
  
Ровно в двадцать четыре минуты девятого Кроуфорд тщательно завязывает волосы шелковой лентой. Он должен выглядеть безупречно, вот в чем дело. В былые времена, даже когда задание предполагало грязную работу, он все равно надевал костюм-тройку. И что самое странное: он никогда не пачкался. Шульдих говаривал, что все эти выкрутасы – обычная компенсация комплекса неполноценности. Кроуфорд стряхивал пылинку с рукава и усмехался.  
  
Он задерживается в дверях на несколько секунд – просовывая ладонь между пуговицами мундира и хмурясь. Внутри, пришпиленный к подкладке, висит тот самый чертов орден. Бронзовая медаль с дубовыми листьями, четыре года верной службы СС и все дела.   
Вообще, фишка в том, что Кроуфорд мог бы разгуливать с этим орденом под мемориалом жертв Хиросимы, и никто ему худого слова не сказал бы. В наше время в мире пруд пруди чокнутых коллекционеров, а Кроуфорду даже с его сединой никто не даст больше сорока. Если же Кроуфорд придет в американское посольство и расскажет о том, что три года работал на СС, они вызовут санитаров, даже не дослушав до слова «паранорм». Вот такая отличная у немцев конспирация.   
  
Кроуфорд их ненавидит – эти восемь с половиной грамм бронзы.   
  
В первый раз дело было под Франкфуртом. Кроуфорда приняли за конкурента, и он пришел в себя в каменном подвале прежде, чем досмотрел до конца один из своих мультфильмов. Пока он следил за тем, как сам герр оберстгруппенфюрер дает ему судьбоносное задание и отправляет за океан, Кроуфорда избили для порядка, связали и отобрали все, включая пояс и шнурки. Он отлично принимает сигнал, но так и не выяснил, где можно добыть пульт дистанционного управления, чтобы переключать каналы.   
Орден лежал у Кроуфорда в нагрудном кармане. Из него получилась отличная заточка.  
  
Ровно в двадцать восемь минут девятого Кроуфорд садится за руль. Он отлично водит машину, потому что знает, когда надо затормозить у обочины. Шульдиха за руль пускать нельзя. Он, хоть мультфильмов и не видит, непременно в кого-нибудь врежется.   
\- Ты его видел? Нет, ты его видел? – спрашивает Шульдих.   
Шульдих спрашивает для того, чтобы не молчать. Поэтому Кроуфорд не отвечает.   
\- В наше время за эту серьгу...  
Кроуфорд хмурится и заводит мотор ровно в двадцать девять минут девятого.   
  
Во второй раз это случилось в самом Мюнхене. На узкой улице, в нескольких кварталах от центрального вокзала. В Кроуфорда дважды выстрелили и дважды он увернулся. А в третий раз пуля попала прямо в этот чертов орден. Сломало ребро, конечно, но к тому времени уже остальные вмешались, вытащили. Кроуфорд потом говорил, что понятия не имел, отчего там эта медаль оказалась, заточенная с одной стороны. Шульдих ему по сей день так и не поверил. С тех пор всем рассказывал, как шеф на наградах поехал. Кроуфорд усмехался и пожимал плечами каждый раз, когда слышал.   
С орденом он с тех пор не расставался. Но совсем не потому.  
  
Кроуфорд знает, что орден четвертой степени – это на половину грамма меньше, чем обычная пуля. Это обычный, порядком покореженный кусок бронзы. Только и всего.  
Кроуфорд не верит в совпадения. Кроуфорд не верит в амулеты. Кроуфорду претит мысль о том, что благодаря какому-то куску бронзы он неоднократно оставался в живых.   
  
В третий раз – уже в Белграде. В двести какой-то день из тех семисот тридцати пяти, пока Шварц все еще были командой. Пока Шварц были командой мертвецов по данным генштаба. Фарфарелло с Шульдихом напоролись на бывших коллег. Точнее, это Цирконий напоролся на Шульдиха. Они вместе выпускались, вот в чем была подстава. А у Циркония была абсолютная память на лица.   
Когда подоспел Кроуфорд, их двоих уже пять минут держали на прицеле. Шульдих пытался договориться, дозваться нас и удержать Фарфарелло от активных действий. Первое, что сделал Кроуфорд – это приказал всем опустить оружие. Хреновым он был бы лидером, не умей всех, кто ниже званием, построить. А Цирконий званием так и не вышел. Зато мозгами работать умел. А Кроуфорд возьми – и на чистом немецком. Что вы мол, себе, позволяете, операцию нам срывать. Когда Цирконий ему возразить попытался, он еще минут пять говорил. Такого красноречия за ним и при Такатори не наблюдалось. Фарфарелло даже о ножах забыл. А Цирконий – он хреновым был бы оперативником, не потребуй доказательств. Кроуфорд, глазом не моргнув, подходит вплотную и хлопает его по плечу. Не сделай вы этого, говорит, мне бы на вас точно пришлось писать рапорт. Мы здесь, говорит, под глубоким прикрытием и действительно очень спешим. И достает этот самый орден, где одна дубовая ветка стерлась, а вторая расплющена. Какого тебе еще, говорит, доказательства? Так и вышли.   
Цирконий бы, конечно, доложился куда надо. Но из-под завала не особо доложишься. Шульдиху тогда влетело по первое число.  
  
Ровно без четверти девять Кроуфорд говорит Шульдиху:  
\- Хватит.  
Это его особенное, фирменное «хватит». Другие в таких случаях обычно дают оплеуху от души или устраивают форменный разнос, но Кроуфорд экономит время и бережет людей. Поэтому на предложение взорвать Дворец Мэйфу Кроуфорд просто говорит: хватит.  
И, помолчав, добавляет:  
\- Это сделают за нас.  
\- Интересно, он об этом знает? – спрашивает Шульдих ровно без десяти девять.   
Кроуфорд передергивает плечами и улыбается, глядя на дорогу.  
  
Над этим слухом, будто они спят вместе, громче всех смеялся сам Шульдих. Кроуфорд не смеялся до первого разговора с куратором. Он попросил передать фройляйн Лин, что есть куда больше способов завязать беседу, чем ей кажется. С тех пор слухи поутихли, но Шульдих еще долго не унимался.  
На самом деле Кроуфорд на него одно время был очень крепко зол. Именно Шульдих его нашел. Именно Шульдиху он обязан тем, что юридическая карьера вместе с американской мечтой остались в Соединенных Штатах – но уже без него. Так что все это просто бабьи сплетни, которые умерли даже раньше, чем Сильвия Лин. Они часто сидят в одной комнате и пьют из одной бутылки. Еще они когда-то работали в одной команде. Это все, что их объединяет.   
  
Ровно в пятнадцать минут двенадцатого Кроуфорд говорит, чтобы Шульдих не лез к нему в голову. Кроуфорд хороший лидер, и поэтому не сомневается в том, что Шульдих его послушает. Кроуфорд точно так же не сомневается в том, что Шульдих снова возьмется за старое, как только представится возможность. Кроуфорд точно так же не сомневается в том, что возможности не представится.  
Кроуфорд просто не говорит об этом Шульдиху, а Шульдих привык верить Кроуфорду. Так случается.  
  
Загвоздка Кроуфорда – в его личной одержимости. В восьми с половиной граммах, которые слишком часто срабатывали совсем не по прямому назначению. Но Кроуфорд не верит в мистику. Кроуфорд не верит в амулеты. Кроуфорд знает о том, что орден четвертой степени – это орден четвертой степени.   
  
В четвертый раз это произошло на берегу Средиземного моря. И лучше я не буду об этом вспоминать.  
  
Ровно в половину двенадцатого Кроуфорд сидит под стеной. Он непривычно растрепан. Его разбитый монокль лежит в двух шагах от тела Бергера. В луже крови. Кроуфорд тоже сидит в луже крови, сжимает орден в правой руке и улыбается. Я еще никогда не видел его таким удовлетворенным. А я его всяким видел. Я говорю: ох, Кроуфорд. И ухожу. А что мне еще остается.  
  
Я открывал очень много дверей – руками и без помощи рук. Ни одну я не открывал так долго, как эту. Шульдих лежит весь в трубках, но он не спит. Я знаю, что он не спит, потому, что он звал меня. Вот поэтому мне пришлось войти. Сам бы я так и смотрел на него через толстое стекло. Или уехал бы домой. За шестьсот тридцать один день много чего изменилось.  
  
Его еле слышно, но вопрос – тот же. Я не смог ответить на него ментально, потому что это было бы нечестно. Еще – потому, что некоторые вещи лучше говорить словами. Я говорю ему:  
  
\- Кроуфорд сказал, что все дела закончены.  
  
Зрачки у него узкие, как две точки. И дурацкая улыбка на губах.   
  
\- И, в общем... поскольку у него есть планы..., - говорю я Шульдиху, потому что он все равно не сможет меня читать. – Черт. Да ничего он не сказал. Он просто уехал. Вот и все. Взял и уехал. Позавчера, - говорю я, и знали бы вы, как меня тошнит от этого напускного равнодушия в его одурманенных глазах.  
  
Кроуфорд ведь был еще жив тогда. Я там был. Я это видел. А телекинезом можно не только гвозди забивать, но и артерию пережать в нужном месте. Только это означало бы, что Кроуфорд снова проиграл своему ордену. И хреновым бы он был лидером, если бы я его тогда предал.

 

 

_2006_


End file.
